


Instant Regret

by nattluft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Baek, What Have I Done, have my filth, surprise squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattluft/pseuds/nattluft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans boy!Baekhyun accidentally sends a naughty picture to his crush. Phone sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sin bin
> 
> un-betad smut

Baekhyun adjusts the shirt, checking himself in the mirror he’s leaned against the wall by the foot of his bed. He's wearing a t-shirt, big and soft, made in some light, almost flimsy material, and if you look closely you can see the hint of a shadow of his dusty coloured nipples through the light fabric. It’s cute, and also a little sexy, especially paired with the skimpy, lace-trimmed paired of panties that leaves little to the imagination, which he’s wearing underneath. 

Nodding, satisfied, and checking his lip gloss (light pink and sparkly) one last time, he reaches for his phone and opens the camera app. 

The first picture he snaps is cute, Baekhyun is sitting on his knees with his thighs slightly apart so the shirt falls down and covers the tiny panties as he looks into the camera with an innocent expression. The next one is sexier as he hitches the shirt up slightly, letting the camera catch a glimpse of the lace trim of the panties as he bites his lip, peering into the lens through thick lashes. 

He snaps quite a few more picture, some raunchier than others, before settling back comfortably and going through his camera gallery. He smiles to himself as he selects one of the sexier shots; the shirt hitched up high as he’s holding the edge between his teeth, the hand not holding his phone having snuck just beneath the edge of the panties as he looks into the camera with a borderline cheesy, smouldering porn-expression. He picks his most recent kakao conversation and captions it with a short “what do you think? ;)” before sending it. He can almost see Jongdae’s expression in front of him when he opens it and he giggles to himself. Hopefully he’s drinking something as he opens it, Baekhyun thinks, and it will come out through his nose. He wonders what he’ll reply. Probably something along the lines of “eeewwwww!!” or “I need to bleach my eyes!!!!!”. Not that that would bother Baekhyun. He’s confident in himself and knows he looks hot as heck, even if Jongdae would never admit it. Not that he would admit thinking Jongdae was good looking either, not even since his recent obsession for yoga (or rather the newly hired yoga-instructor at the local gym) had made him tone up quite a bit. 

His phone vibrates and he jumps up, excited, and glances at the small window that shows a preview of the message. It’s not from Jongdae though, it’s from Kyungsoo, Jongdae’s cute friend that Baekhyun has tried hook up with for weeks and that he just recently managed to snag the number of. 

The message simply says _“cute”_ , which confuses Baekhyun because he can’t remember having sent Kyungsoo anything since last night when they had been discussing some movie that they’d both watched recently. He opens the conversation and glances at his last message, a picture message. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Baekhyun screeches out loud as his brain frantically scrambles to put together a reply. 

_"I’m so sorry!!!"_ He finally sends together with a blushing and a crying emoji, followed by _“I didn’t mean to send that to you!!”_

For a long while nothing happens and Baekhyun’s heart is about to beat out of his chest as he stares holes into his screen, waiting for Kyungsoo to reply. His thoughts are running wild and he can almost feel himself breaking into a cold sweat as he waits. Those panties are so small, Kyungsoo will surely have noticed the lack of, well, anything, filling them out, his brain points out. And what if he thinks he was supposed send it to some other partner, that he wasn’t actually interested in Kyungsoo and he’s managed to blow his chances over one stupid mistake??

When his phone starts ringing, the caller ID showing Kyungsoo’s name, Baekhyun almost jumps a meter up into the air up before managing to take a deep breath and sliding his finger over the screen, accepting the call.

“H-hello?” 

“Baekhyun?”

There’s a brief pause as Baekhyun has to take another deep breath, trying to steady his voice before speaking again.

“Yeah?”

He can hear Kyungsoo breath on the other side of the line and it does nothing to placate his racing heart. 

“That picture…” he can hear Kyungsoo clear his throat on the other side of the line and he tense up, considering just hanging up and sparing himself the humiliation that is sure to come. He can move, change his name, never talk to anyone ever again…

“You said you were supposed to send it to someone else?”

It’s not what Baekhyun expected to hear.

“Yeah?” He confirms, confusion and nerves probably evident in his voice.

“Who?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice sounding slightly strained, something Baekhyun usually would have picked up on, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was pretty sure he was about to be the (not so) living proof of that death by embarrassment actually was fully possible. 

The question knocks him off slightly, and he frowns.

“Who what?”

“Who did you mean to send it to, Baekhyun?”

Oh. The way Kyungsoo says his name makes Baekhyun shiver and he blushes softly as he stutter out his reply, even if Kyungsoo won’t be able to see.

“W-well you see, I was going send it to Jongdae as a kind of joke, but then I accidentally pressed your name instead and I didn’t notice and I’m so sorry, I mean it was completely uncalled for and-”

“A joke?” Kyungsoo cuts of Baekhyun’s hysterical rambling and he blushes deeper, realising just how stupid it sounds, saying it like that.

“I- Yeah. It’s stupid, I know, it’s just this thing that we do, you know how Jongdae is, and I just… Sorry, I’m rambling again, I’m just-”

“That’s okay. It’s okay, Baekhyun” Kyungsoo sounds more relaxed now as he reassures him, and Baekhyun thinks that’s probably good. At least he isn’t mad or grossed out or anything.

“I just have one question,” Kyungsoo speak up again, and Baekhyun stiffens, not even realising he had allowed himself to relax.

“Oh?” he mumbles, uncertain of what it could be, especially when Kyungsoo starts talking again and he now sounds clearly nervous compared to before.

“I, um, I realise that it was a mistake and all, and I understand that you’re embarrassed, I mean, I would be too if it was me, but… What if, like… I didn’t mind?”

Baekhyun’s mind blanks and all he can manage is a “what?”, which he instantly regrets, the moment he’s said it.

He can hear Kyungsoo clear his throat before trying again.

“What if… I liked it? I mean, I did. I did like it, like you. I… I think you’re really pretty, Baekhyun, really sexy. I like you. Is… Is that okay?”

Oh. 

For a moment nothing happens as Baekhyun processes the words, then it hits him. Kyungsoo likes him. Kyungsoo thinks he’s sexy. Baekhyun almost screams, but he contains himself, the smile on his lips threatening to split his face in two as he replies, this time with more confidence.

“I’d like that,” he murmurs, face burning, “I mean, I like you. Too. I like you too. And, I’m happy if you liked… the picture.”

He can hear Kyungsoo chuckle softly in relief and joins in, the both of them feeling high on adrenaline and relief.

“I did like it, very much,” Kyungsoo admits, his tone suddenly shifting to something that makes Baekhyun’s breath hitch slightly and free hand grip his comforter for grounding.

“In fact,” Kyungsoo continues, “I liked it enough for it to create a bit of a problem for me.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, a warm feeling spreading through his chest and lower abdomen as he listens to Kyungsoo speak. There’s just one thing stopping him from relaxing completely.

“Kyungsoo,” he mumbles, “I really like you but if you want to do this, there’s one thing you probably should know…” he takes a moment to gather himself, which allows Kyungsoo time to reply.

“Does this have anything to do with how you managed to fit everything into those panties?” Kyungsoo asks softly, his tone soft, which makes Baekhyun feel slightly more at ease.

“Kind of?” he agrees, stomach clenching as he takes a deep breath. “I… Have a vagina?”

It comes out like a question and he can hear Kyungsoo hum softly.

“That’s kind of hot.”

Baekhyun can’t stop the snort that escapes him.

“I mean, you’re hot, and I like you, so I find it… hot.” Kyungsoo explains and there’s a brief pause where Baekhyun has to hold back a laugh because he can almost see Kyungsoo’s concentrated frown as he struggles to find the right words.

“Thank you,” he replies, biting his lip as he leans back slightly on the bed. “So, about that problem of yours…”

***

Baekhyun is on his back, panting, panties long forgotten on the floor as he spreads his legs wider, fingers working over his engorged clit and circling his opening.

He can hear Kyungsoo on the other end of the line, phone on speaker mode by his ear where he dropped it and couldn’t bother with picking it up again.

“Fuck,” he hears Kyungsoo groan and he can’t help but moan in response.

“That feels good? God, I can almost hear how wet you are all the way here”

“Yes, god, yes!”

Baekhyun moans again, his hips twitching. There’s a dull ache starting to form in his wrist as he works his hand quickly over himself, but it’s easy to look past as the pleasure continues to pulse trough him, making his clit twitch and opening clench.

He can hear the sound of skin slapping against skin on the other end as Kyungsoo jerks himself off, the image of it all bringing Baekhyun dangerously close to the edge, his voice hitching.

“God, I wish I could see you right now,” Kyungsoo mumbles, earning him a whine from Baekhyun.

“All spread out for me, wet and ready,” he continues, “I bet you would like that too, huh? Me watching you being so naughty, getting yourself off like that. What are do you think about, when you finger yourself, all alone in your bed? Tell me.”

It’s more of a command than a request and it has Baekhyun keening, face burning with shame and arousal. He licks his lips, his mouth feeling dry as he speaks up.

“I- I think of you” he confesses, Kyungsoo humming with interest at the other end.

“I think- I think of how you’d push me into the bed, your hands, god, your hands, gripping my hips, spreading my thighs apart-“ the thought alone makes him moan out loud, Kyungsoo’s groans encouraging him, spurring him to continue.

“I’d be so willing for you,” he moans, “Been thinking of you since we first met, how your arms- They’re so big, you could just hold me down…”

“You’d like that? Being dominated? Naughty, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun whines in reply, Kyungsoo’s words making his abdomen coil up with a familiar heat.

“Oh, god,” he moans, head thrown backwards as he works his fingers quicker, ignoring his cramping muscles as his toes curl and back start to arch of the bed in a soft bow.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo- I’m, I’m gonna- gonna-“

“Come for me, Baekhyun”

Kyungsoo’s voice sounds strained and Baekhyun wails as he comes, wetness spreading over his fingers and legs spasming slightly. He can hear Kyungsoo moan as the other man follows him, both men panting heavily as they slowly ride out their highs.

Slowly, reality starts coming back to Baekhyun and he shifts his legs, leaning up slightly at the unfamiliar wetness on his sheets.

“Holy shit,” he mumbles softly, Kyungsoo letting out a hum on the other side.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah?”

There’s a short silence before Baekhyun let’s out a laugh.

“I think I squirted”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest smut I've ever written (read: finished). Please leave a comment with what you thought!
> 
> I'm also woking on some kind of longer story with these two but I'm slow as heck so please be patient with me!


End file.
